Sunrise Gray Skies
by loveranime-smiles-09
Summary: What would life be like if Kaiba and Mokuba were never adopted? How woud it affect the others? Read and find out!


Hey this is my first Yu-Gi-Oh story. I hope you enjoy it.  
  
Note: Kaiba doesn't own Kaiba Corp and will be referred to as Seto. Mokuba will be referred to as Mokie. They both still live in an orphanage.  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. I wish I did though. FYI: This is my second FF. ENJOY!!  
  
**_Sunrise Gray Skies  
Chapter One: Life is Life and No One Can Do Anything to Help  
_**  
The young eighteen-year-old orphan was staring into the Game Shop window. He was deep in thought. He was so amazed at all the cards he saw. He was looking at one card in particularly, Abalist the Tormentor was all he could make out. [{(A/N: I don't know how to spell that card. If you do please review and tell me how.) }] The card had tons of stares on it. His three blue-eyes only had eight stars on them. How he wished he could have that card, but it looked so rare and so expensive. As though there was only one in the world. 'I wish I could afford more cards,' Seto thought. 'All I have are the ones Mom and Dad gave me.' True, he only had those cards. But, they meant more to him than anything... except his brother. He treasured the Blue-Eyes White Dragon the most; actually he had three of them. The thought of the Blue-Eyes comforted him. When he was little they always seemed to protect him. The print on the card was all he needed to build confidence to win in his darkest hour. He remembered the exact words in printed on the card 'This legendary dragon is a powerful engine of destruction. Virtually invincible, very few have faced this awesome creature and lived to tell the tale,' Seto thought. He got them just when the game came out. Little did he know he held in his hands whenever he played rare cards that only one more person possesed. 'That was a long time before...,' his thoughts were interrupted by a squeaky voice of an excited boy.  
"May I help you," the boy said. Seto looked up and saw the kid he was pretty small, but everyone knows Kaiba is like a giant. The boy was wearing his school uniform. 'That is the third time this week I've ran into that kid,' Seto thought not answering in surprised annoyance. Something about this kid annoyed him, he was so small but he seemed like a treat, at least his gut was telling him that there was a treat, but a kid? The boy waited patiently for a response.  
"No," Kaiba said sternly. His voice was cold and dark. He turned and left the Game Shop. How weird was it running into the same kid three times in he past seven days?! Usually if Kaiba ran into someone he never saw the person again. The kid never even was sad he always smiled that same smile.  
"Well, come again soon," the excited or just plain hyper boy, said. That voice annoyed him every time he heard it. 'I'm surrounded by happy people,' Seto was disgusted at his life. [{(A/N: He... HE.... Jordan, Brittany.... sorry I had to put happy people in 4 some of my friends.)}]  
His life was a wreck. He wasn't at all wealthy; in fact he lived in and depended on an orphanage for food, shelter, and school. He had three jobs, no car, bike, or even a skateboard to get around. He was a strong guy and you wouldn't want to cross him. He had an attitude to be desired and carried his own weight. He had a rep of being tuff and looking out for his younger and weaker brother, Mokie, which means Mokuba, but only Mokie's mean teachers called him Mokuba. [{(A/N: Who doesn't have mean teachers I hope all of you at least have some nice teachers too.)}] Seto usually wore a pair of dark blue jeans, which was worn at the bottom and around the knees because of him wearing them so often. He usually wore a black t-shirt that said BEWARE on the front and said TUFF GUY on the back. The print was in big, bold, black letters. He was a walking warning! Though he had a black coat that covered the shirt most of the time, being Fall now. It was in good shape for as much as wore it. His hair was brown and usually neat. You had to hand it to him he had a certain style. He never liked to be sloppy and he really took care of himself and his brother.  
He turned onto a long street, the sky was gray and it looked like rain. The dark sky just reminded him of his life that he hated so much. The street was long and wide. It had tons of apartments on it. They were all three or four stories. Some were made of brick and others were solid cement. But everything seemed to be dull and dark. The towering buildings that covered both sides of the streets made him feel small and like a nobody. True he wasn't a big shot but he had a life with at least a tiny meaning. And plus he meant everything the Mokie. How strange, the streets were dead. Not a single car maybe a person or two if that. But not a soul after he got midway down the unwelcoming street. His thoughts eventually drifted to the past day....  
'"You're slacking," his boss said, yelling at the almost sleeping Seto.' 'Mokie...,' Seto thought returning to the present. How is he ever going to get a place of his own? He'd been saving up for so long, but still it wasn't enough money to get an apartment. The orphanage let him stay only because of Mokie. Seto's goal for so long was to become his legal guardian when he was old enough. He pulled some rules at seventeen to start to become his legal guardian. The orphanage that they stayed in was okay. It was neat and had a couple of nice teachers that helped him out with his wishes. Yet Seto was still trying to be in a situation that he could support Mokie. The authorities said they would take him away if at even one time failing to support Mokie once Mokie was relieved from the orphanage. This made Seto be constantly trying to better himself because he only had one chance. He didn't want to disappoint Mokie. On top of it all Seto was looking for a fourth job. [{(A/N: OK I don't know bout child labor laws or about orphanages so free for info and suggestions!! Oh ya, Seto only works part-time.)}]  
$$##!!FLASHBACK!!##$$  
"Seto are you alright," Mokie said to his sixteen-year-old brother. Seto had just got back from his last job. He had three jobs and he still holds them today.  
"Just fine," Seto said collapsing on his bed. He tried to sound stern, but lets face it he just sounded plainly tried. It was eleven and he had just got moved to the 'dead shift' at least all of the teenagers called it that. He had to be at work in the morning at five thirty. Seto worked there, at the grocery store, until nine thirty. That was pretty easy all he had to do was bag groceries. Then Seto had a break until twelve. He went to the café at twelve to cook until four. His last job was at seven until eleven washing dishes at a restaurant across the street from the café. [{(A/N: I know there are child labor laws about working a kid to long but work with me here. He only works part-time. So don't flame me just give me suggestions. Thanks!!)}]  
"I'll get a job and help you," Mokie tried to convince his brother. He hated him working for so long and held himself responsible. He always wanted to get a job because he wanted to be like Big Bro. Mokie thought his brother was so cool. And he looked up to him more than anything. Mokie always gave him the up most respect. Nothing in the world meant more to Mokie than his brother.  
"You're to young, and besides you don't want to. You are just a kid and you need to enjoy life," Seto said to his brother tiredly. Seto continued, "Just go to sleep."  
$$## END OF FLASHBACK##$$  
Seto was a block away now. He continued on that street until he heard a scream. "Ahhhhhh!! Seto help please!!" desperate cry became a plea. "Help, please, Big Brother!" the voice of Mokie cried once again.  
'I'll be there Mokie, just hold on!! Don't give in to those bullies,' Seto thought running as fast as he could in the direction of the cries. His eyes were determined, and radiantly streamed a threat to anyone who would dare to get in his way. He seemed ready to kill anyone who dares to harm his younger brother.  
He took a sharp turn and ran past two buildings to the ally the voice was in. He found a gangster about his age with a metal pole in his hand and a knife in the gangster's back right pants pocket. He had the pole held up over Mokie's head with his right hand ready to strike and with his left arm holding Mokie in the corner. Mokie took his eyes off the pole and looked at his brother with fear-clouded eyes. This made the gangster look back and shift his position reviling a deep three-inch gash on Mokie's left check. The gangster left his position turning completely around. His slivery-white hair glistened as he pushed Mokie back in the corner.  
"Well, well, who do we have here?" the gangster said smirking. Seto and the gangster looked each other in the eyes as they shot death glares at each other. The look of war crowded their minds. The fight was on.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

{Me:} He He... That's it for now!! A cliffy.... Oh how annoying that must be. Sorry I had to have one it makes it more exciting... Ok maybe just for me but it well.... I donno it seemed to be a good way to end the first chappie.  
  
{Seto:}o.0 Thinking OoooKkkkkk How can I not have Kaiba Corp? (his brain turns on...) oooo ya, I wasn't adopted in this fic.  
  
{My sis:} Pops in from the middle of nowhere No dip; ya don't say genius? Starts laughing and walks away....   
  
{Me:} --"Uhhhh ok were did ....how did ...never mind.... I shouldn't even ask....  
  
{Seto:} Ignores what my crazy sis said   
  
{Mokie:} My brother always protects me.  
  
{Seto:} smiles   
  
{Joey:} Ha!! Who's da dog now!!  
  
{Seto, Me, and Mokie:} --"'  
  
{Joey:} A Min. Later (a long min. later) I wasn't supposed to be here, was I?? Disappears.  
  
{Mokie:} Says in the kindest, sweetest, and most innocent...ya, you get it Please review and no flames!! Thinks: I like stories when Seto calls me Mokie.  
  
{Seto:} OR DIE  
  
{Me:} Don't listen to Seto.... Thanks for reading my story. Please no Flames and if you have any suggestions on what Mokie and Seto's last name should be then tell me in a review. Other suggestions are cool too.  
  
A special thanks to My Sis who helped me spell check, helped with the last author note dialog, and helped grammar check.  
  
Until next time See YA!!


End file.
